


Heat/Passion/Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, Domination, Erotica, F/F, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, submissive Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Heat/Passion/Desire

With the ornate hotel room, the resounding echo of flesh striking flesh sounded out again and again.

Atop a bed, two female figures engaged in tightly yet passionate lovemaking. Kneeling with a strap on wielded around her waist, a tall, slender Wakandan woman. Beneath her, prostrate and awash with pleasure, a redheaded Russian. Her skin flushed to almost match the tone of her hair.

The dark skinned woman’s hips rolling forward, colliding with Natasha’s round ass. Making her plump cheeks jiggle with each strike. Sharp groans slipping from between her lips. Her companion remaining mostly quiet, save for low grunts of exertion to ram her phallus further within her submissive lover.

As the other woman displayed a smirk she slid her hands to caress the redhead’s breasts, turning her groans to soft moans, squeezing firmly she then whispered as she leaned down. Her lips brushing Natasha’s ear.

“I warned you girl.”

A thick moan Natasha slumped forward, struggling to get back on her knees, the soft bed beneath her proving to be a greater challenge to her balance.

Capable of only making meek sounds approximating speech, Natasha sharply bucked her hips, craving more.

A firm thrust, the Wakandan woman clenched her hands firmly around her breasts, burrowing her attachment further inside her.

Internally Natasha could feel herself on the verge, inching closer and closer. Yet she hadn’t received ‘permission’ yet. A part of her wished to be brazen to defy her lover. Yet another, larger part cautioned that she could be punished much more harshly then she was anticipating.

Moving one hand and trailing a finger along the curve of her back, using her other hand to smack the Russian’s breasts, the other woman whispered as she tugged her ear lobe between her teeth.

“You may release, when you have earned it.”

Smacking firmer as she tugged harder, a growl creeping into her firm voice.

“Any girl can lay back and be brought to climax. But you, no you want this too.”

Squeezing her breast firmly once again she turned her head, tongue poking against the back of her neck causing Natasha to tense.

“I decide, how and when.”

Her mind was on fire with semi-completed ideas, unable to finalize any suggestions before another one would supersede it.

Turning her head, brushing her lips against Natasha’s other ear, the woman lowered her voice. That sound cut through Natasha’s mind, focusing her intently.

“This is a test girl, not pleasure.”

Inhaling sharply, Natasha knew what she had to do now. Thrusting herself backwards, using her body to take the other woman off balance. She groaned as she slid off the strap on. Moving swiftly, trying not to let the ebony beauty dazzle her. She pinned the woman down with her hands firmly clamped on her shoulders. Her hips pushing down to maintain a hold against her long legs.

A smirk crossed the Wakandan woman’s lips. Her hands shifting to grasp Natasha’s ass, in that brief moment the Russian felt her focus waiver. Then as the strap on tip was driven into her ass she grunted aloud.

The other woman’s smirk remained fixed in place, her voice softening.

“For an attempt, you did rather well. Perhaps in time you’ll learn.”

Thrusting her hips firmly against her, a renewed clash of dark against light flesh. Just as quickly her voice renewed its authoritative edge.

“Now, get back on your knees.”

Trying and failing to maintain a steely gaze with the Wakandan woman, Natasha then admitted her defeat, her conquer. Leaning back, she positioned herself on her back, then rolled over onto her hands on knees. The entire time ensuring the strap on remained lodged in her ass.

The other woman leaping into an upright position, grasping the Russian’s hips in a vice like hold. Thrusting downwards, escalating Natasha’s howls of pleasure to drown out the echo of their bodies meeting.

Smacking Natasha’s ass with one sharp swat of her palm, she lowered her voice as she purred.

“As for your orgasm, that depends how long you can sustain self-control, Natasha.”


End file.
